


You're Used to Being Told that You're Trouble

by Killbog



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Modern AU, Punk, mentions of rape and underage, no archive warnings, slit x capable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU/Slit meets Toast the night of her 18th birthday. Both have their own reasons not to trust others, but find some sort of solace in each other.</p><p>Rated M now for language, mentions of physical abuse, and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Slit was, for all intents and purposes, an asshole. At least that was Toast’s first impression of him when they met. She felt good thinking the curse word her Dad didn't like hearing in the house. He especially wouldn't approve of her being so mean to someone with such an unlucky face. Like those ugly scars gave Slit a reason to ignore her. He was leaning against the old rusty swing set pole, one hand raised to his lips as he exhaled a cigarette. The other swiping at his smart phone screen. Probably texting some crunchy haired emo girl, Toast figured as she swung slowly on the swing next to him. She tried not to sneak too many peeks at him, he obviously wasn't interested. To her right Nux was pushing her sister as high as the chains would allow. His bright blue eyes were wide and his mouth was pulled in a grin. Capable’s long red hair blew in the wind and Toast smiled to herself and looked down. Her new black Doc Marten boots were chaffing against her ankles as she rocked back and forth on the tips of the toes. They were an eighteenth birthday present from her Dad and she adored them. Raising her head, she leaned back as far as she could on the swing until all she could see overhead were the clouds and trees.  
The sick smell of nicotine was reaching her and she wrinkled up her nose. Joe used to smoke whenever he made his sermons. “Can you put that out if you're going to stand so close to me?”  
Slit silently ignored her and she bolted up so quickly she saw stars. Rising from the swing she reached her arm up to pluck the cigarette out of his fingers. She threw it to the ground and stomped it out with her fresh boots.  
Slit grinned at her and the sight was genuinely terrifying.  
Turning away, she started walking home and called out to Capable, “See you for dinner!” Fuming over Slit, she didn’t even notice the leather biting into her feet. 

Slit watched Toast over the dinner table inside the cramped, but comfortable home. Her Dad sat at the head and seemed uninterested in the young adults conversation. Everyone knew the Rokatansky crew, they were famous for being rescued from some crazy cult the next state over. When Slit heard Nux was dating one of the girls he had to see them for himself. Nux had changed in the brief time he’d been with this new girl, it was like he had become her puppy dog. Slit blamed it on Nux never dating before. Not that he was missing much, the girls Slit tended to attract were not ideal. After some drunk pregnant girl at a Rob Zombie concert tried to give him a blow job in a porta potty, sixteen year old Slit made a pact never to fuck around. He was a magnet for the crazy, loose, alcoholic type, the type too stupid to be afraid. Maybe his scars had doomed him to a life of scaring away all the good girls.  
Capable’s sister already hated him. The angry tiny one. Too bad, because she was dead sexy, his entire body had acknowledged that the moment he laid eyes on her after stepping out of his truck. Nux was already running to the door, not even acknowledging the girl lounging on the lawn atop a picnic blanket. He hoped the way his eyes lazily traveled her body would be interpreted as condescension, not interest. 

"Whose you're friend?" She asked Nux, who was already halfway up the stairs inside. 

"Slit." He introduced himself before following Nux inside. 

She hadn't been wearing a bra, just a white halter top and black jeans. She really needed a bra he noted a half hour later, watching her walk beside him to the playground. It wasn't chilly outside, but her nipples were hardened. He felt shitty for shamelessly checking out his best friend's girlfriend's sister. But she looked like the type of girl who felt empowered by her sexiness. The small black backpack slung over her shoulder sported a button that read “I <3 the female orgasm”. Maybe she way gay. The thought made him frown.  
When the lights over the table went out Slit assumed it was a power outage. But the white haired sister began singing “happy birthday to Toast” from the other room and emerged with a huge chocolate cake. Toast put her head in her hands and when she looked up she rolled her eyes and was laughing. She was beautiful Slit thought, shocking himself. Like an actress in a movie with perfect reactions. He counted the candles as she made her wish. Eighteen, thank God. She simultaneously looked into his eyes, blew out the candles, and raised her foot to rub along his thigh. His back jolted straight and his pants tightened immediately. What kind of a loser was he to let this kid affect him so much? He kept his eyes off of her for the rest of the night. She must have been fucking with him because he had been an asshole to her. Well he hoped her revenge was sweet. His reaction hadn't exactly been subtle, he just hoped he didn't blush.  
Everyone except Mr. Rokatansky piled into a red creeper van when cake was done. Nux said they were going to some grungy warehouse concert. Slit didn’t want to bother following in his truck so he slipped into one of the rows of seats. Toast sat shotgun and played her CD’s the whole time. She had different taste from Slit, but he enjoyed the music. Capable was in between Nux and Slit and introduced her sisters to him.  
“Dag is driving!” She yelled over the music and Dag threw a piece sign up with her right hand. “You already know the birthday girl Toast!” She pointed and Toast gave him a sarcastic smirk. “Splendid is on her last year at University of Georgia!” She pointed to the blonde girl in the front row. Splendid gave a polite wave. “Last is Cheedo! She is sixteen but she has a fake ID!” Cheedo gave a nervous smile without meeting his eyes.  
Slit went back to alternating between watching the dark tree’s pass by and Toast’s face illuminated by the dashboard. 

Toast surprised herself as her foot rubbed along the soft black denim of Slit’s pants. Surprised she was doing what she was, but satisfied he was obviously shocked. Maybe it was the high of finally being an adult or just that she was so frustrated with her current state of virginity. She had asked Nux about his friend before they came over. Nux had smiled and said he owned a mechanic garage. They had met when he went in to get his motorcycle fixed. He told Toast that the guy had some crazy scars he got when he was little. The scars were ugly, but they didn't scare Toast. After her footsie stunt, Slit went back to looking nonchalant as all hell. She felt self conscious for a moment that she had actually disgusted him. But she figured she would never see him again after this night so there was nothing to lose. Nux only brought his friend because she had told him to invite whoever he wanted to her party. He was a little older than Nux, Capable had said. That made him around twenty three. He intimidated her a lot, but she was brave and would never admit that. She was always the brave one for her sisters.  
Once they made it to the concert Toast slipped on her favorite black leather jacket. It wasn’t packed but the concert was full of punks and metal heads. Her sisters were sitting at the bar and she walked over to where Slit stood to the back of the concert floor. He fit in even better than Toast and she felt some satisfaction that he was here with her. He had cuffed the sleeves on his faded band tee and had his arms crossed next to her. In one hand he had a beer clutched. She looked up at him unabashedly and imagined him picking her up to see. He was at least a foot taller than her. He wasn't just tall either, he was huge, and she wondered if fixing cars had made him so strong.  
“See anything you like?” He teased her with a rude grin and she met his blue eyes. They weren’t bright like Nux’s, they were cold like steel.  
She shrugged her shoulders and played with the zipper on her jacket.  
He paused for a moment and bit his lip. Smirking, he leaned down towards her. Toast’s pule became erratic and her palms began sweating as he leaned down towards her mouth. She closed her eyes the moment his lips were almost on hers, but they never touched. She opened them to notice he had leaned to whisper in her ear. “Got you, kid.” He chuckled and her blood began boiling. She had never been angrier in her life. She wanted to hit someone or something. The moshing ahead was becoming more and more erratic and Toast saw a guy get slugged in the face. She moved without thinking. It took Slit a minute to realize what she was doing. She had much more ease slipping through the crowd towards the fighting than he did. 

Slit regretted teasing her as he watched her stalk to the mosh pit. He could feel the rage flick off of her like solar prominences off the sun. He immediately abandoned his beer and followed her into the crowd. She was going to get her ass handed to her.


	2. Maybe I'm lonely, thats all I'm qualified to be

Toast lay in bed the next morning, letting everything come back to her. The party, the concert, Slit. Slit. She groaned loudly and pulled her black sheet over her head, obscuring the blue grey ceiling. She had chosen the color when Dad let them all paint their rooms. She hadn’t regretted it until today. The color was almost identical to his eyes. She felt her nipples peak thinking about the intensity of him staring at her on the ride home. It was that time of the month when anything would set her off. She briefly considered reaching to her bedside table for her vibrator when her phone started ringing. It took a minute to find it hidden under a pillow but she answered the unfamiliar number.  
“Toast! Hey its Capable.”  
Toast grumbled “Uhngh whose phone are you using?”  
“I’m at Slit’s garage cause the jeep broke down. I have class in half an hour can I borrow your Rabbit?”  
“Yah sure I’ll be down in a second. Wait, is Slit there?” Toast asked pulling on a bra and underwear.  
Capable made a funny sound and laughed. “Yes, his legs are sticking out from under my jeep now. And he can hear me.” Toast could hear the smirk on Capable’s face.  
“Capable!” Toast growled before hanging up on her sister's laughter. 

Slit’s back still smarted from the night before when Capable pulled up in her green jeep. His hope briefly sparked that Toast would be with her but she came alone. He was surprised he wasn’t angry at Toast for the stunt she pulled. After the tiny girl started moshing she was cat called by some asshole holding a beer. Slit could see over the crowd as Toast threw a punch at the man, landing it directly in his gut. The guy cursed and handed the beer to a friend before pushing Toast down to the ground. Slit had made it through to stand between the two and stared down at the man in warning. He seemed to back down, and Slit could hear Toast cursing behind him. When he turned to help her up, the jerk sucker punched Slit in the kidney. In one fluid motion, Slit spun and slammed the jerk in the face. He went out cold and Slit grabbed Toast, throwing her over his shoulder. She punched and kicked but Slit was too angry to let her down.  
“Get that bitch out of here!” Someone yelled behind him. Slit turned his head in warning and glared.  
The sisters had all seen it happen and circled Toast when Slit placed her down near the bar.  
“Thank you Slit!” Splendid smiled up at him.  
“Good job.” Dag nodded in agreement.  
“I had it under control!” Toast huffed, her arms crossed.  
Slit couldn't help but find her faith in herself cute. He would have taken a much bigger beating for her.  
“Slit is chrome as fuck.” Nux mentioned, locked in Capable’s arms.  
Slit had been in much worse fights, but never for such noble causes. 

“Can you have Nux pick you up?” He asked taking a quick look under the hood of Capable’s jeep.  
“No, he’s in class right now. Toast is home but she always sleeps in.”  
“She’s not in High School?” Slit asked.  
“She graduated early and took a year off to work at the station with Dad. She’s going to UGA for criminology next semester.” Capable smiled as she dialed on the shop phone.  
Slit rolled under the jeep to give Capable some privacy on the phone. As he checked for issues he heard Capable mention him. Toast must have asked about him. He smirked, she must really hate him.  
“An hour tops.” He rolled out and sat up to talk to the redhead.  
“Toast is bringing her Rabbit so I’ll take it to class.”  
Slit nodded and stood so he could get to work. 

Toast drove up about fifteen minutes later in a cute orange Volkswagen Rabbit from the eighties. She had high waisted jean shorts on and a tank top. Bra included this time. Slit thought he had never seen a more provocative sight. She greeted the two of them and handed the keys off to Capable. With a quick hug the eldest shouldered her backpack and drove off.  
“Hey.” Toast came to stand beside him as he leaned over the engine.  
Slit nodded and gave her a little smile.  
She took a deep breath and turned to him. “Hey sorry for last night.”  
“Wasn’t a big deal.” He shrugged. “I’ve been in worse fights.” He was surprised she was talking to him.  
“No one has ever done something like that for me.” She said quietly. “Not that you needed to.” She mumbled. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. “You can ask.”  
“Ask what?” Slit frowned.  
“About the stupid cult. I know you know about it.” She sounded frustrated.  
“I don’t like when people ask about my scars. I figured you wouldn’t like it if I asked about yours.” Slit answered.  
Toast was quiet for a while. “People are always asking, I just figured.”  
“I know better.” Slit responded and Toast looked down.  
The two stayed in uncomfortable silence while Slit worked.  
When he went to light up he noticed her look away and frown. “I won’t smoke if it bothers you.” He stashed his lighter.  
“Someone in the cult smoked.” She shrugged.  
Slit felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know much apart from what he had read in the papers when they were rescued. They were wives to some creep who had everyone believing he was God. He looked down on the small fragile woman and he wanted to punch a wall imagining some fucker "owning" her.  
“He never consummated our "marriage"." Toast used air quotes and let out a shaky laugh. "But he hurt me a lot.” She took Slit’s hand gingerly and placed it on her collar bone. He felt a large lump. Slit tried not to be distracted by how soft her skin was. “He broke my collarbone once. That was the worst of what I got. I can’t even tell you what Splendid and Capable had to endure.” She looked up to stop tears and he kept holding her hand. She was surprised she could tolerate the contact.  


Toast didn’t believe in love at first sight. She figured lust was the best word for what she felt for Slit. It scared her. Since she was little sex had always terrified her. She tried her best to pretend she was in control of her own sexuality and in a way she was. The therapist had suggested exercises that put her in control. But she had seen the pain being with a man had caused her older sisters. She had felt Capable shake all night next to her after visits with Joe. Her older sisters, who always distracted Joe from her and Cheedo. She couldn't fathom sex being a beautiful thing. Slit made her feel conflicted. If her feelings for him were doomed to be unrequited she could handle that. If he had a girlfriend she would be happy that he was happy. Or she could just admit the truth that those were lies she was telling herself.  
“Do you want me to take you to lunch?” she asked later as he cleaned his hands on a rag after closing the hood of the car.  
“Sure, kid.” He smiled down at her. There was some safety there in his frightening grin.  


Toast was a good driver, Slit noticed as they searched for a good place in the University district to eat.  
“I expected a little bit of road rage out of you.” He chuckled.  
“Me?!” She feigned surprise as she turned at a stop sign.  
Slit laughed and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. He noticed her eyes flick to him. 

When he got home late last night he couldn't stop thinking about Toast. He put on a movie, he cooked some food, he listened to the heaviest metal he had. Nothing worked. He chalked it out to being an abstinent freak. It was inevitable one girl was going to come along eventually and get his manly blood boiling. And it had to be a girl who was off limits and hated him.  
Well, maybe hated him a little less now.


End file.
